FINAL FANTASY: SHIVER
by chocolatita-terry
Summary: Cloud strife dejo las peleas por la familia, hasta ahora todo es normal pero...  Dulce se atraviesa en su camino,amor,decepcion,mentiras,recuerdos,y retazos de vida.  Ella esconde un obscuro secreto, ¿te atreves a averiguarlo?  NUEVOS PERSONAJES!


FINAL FANTASY: SHIVER

CAPITULO UNO: DESTINO:

"El destino es el mejo mecanismo de defensa, ofrece el consuelo de que existe un orden en el universo y ahorra mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en explicar lo inexplicable, sobre todo a uno mismo."

-Tonya Hurley

CLOUD POV:

Estaba seguro de que era un sueño, las razones de esa certeza casi absoluta eran, en rime lugar que me encontraba en el teleférico de corel, y en segundo, estaba con ella. No había cambiado en nada, seguía como siempre hermosa, con esos ojos verdes que me miraban con ternura. No hablamos solo nos miramos, me acerque a ella con intención de besarla pero ella se levanto y me hizo señas para que yo hiciera lo mismo, así que la seguí, pero de repente el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. Mi entorno se volvió borroso, y mientras lo hacia Aeris se alejaba de mi rápidamente, era como si alguien la jalara hacia atrás, corrí y corrí intentando alcanzarla con ese movimiento lento y pausado de los sueños. Cuando por fin pude alcanzarla, mi entorno era mas claro, estaba en la iglesia, ella estaba delante de mi con una expresión aterrorizada, de su vestido, una mancha de sangre apareció, la tela se rasgo y dejo al descubierto una fina y larga espada, que luego salió atreves de su cuerpo hacia su espalda y ella cayo al suelo, sin vida; detrás de ella estaba Sephiroth con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo jamás seré un recuerdo…

Quise atraparlo, pero desaparecio en su lugar había una pila de cadáveres y entre ellos pude identificar los rostros de mis amigos y de mi familia, y no podía hacer nada… mas que llorar.

Me desperté sobresaltado y jadeante, y vi la luz mortecina que entraba por la ventana, voltee a mi izquierda y vi a Tifa quien aun seguía dormida, exhale un suspiro de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño, me levante y tome mi ropa; e encamine hacia el baño, tarde n poco bañándome por que quería que el agua relajara mis músculos y así lo hizo, no podía retrasarlo mas y fui al bar. Intente hacer la comida.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, me mude con tifa y deje la iglesia, ya que ella me reclamo por no pasar más tempo con Denzel, así que cuando me mude ella se las ingenio y de alguna forma acabamos en el mismo cuarto aunque claro en camas diferentes. Lo malo es que ella había intentado en más de una ocasión conquistarme y eso es molesto.

Pero aun así yo todavía no me olvido de Aeris, me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera dicho ella si aun estuviera aquí? Tal vez diría…

-Buenos días Cloud.-dijo Tifa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-buenos días

-umm estas cocinando, ¿Qué es?

-no lo se, emm ¿quieres que ya habrá el bar?

-no hoy no abriremos el bar, hoy iremos a la iglesia.

-¿Qué?

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Qué?

-Cloud ¿me crees tonta o que?

-no

-entonces por que me preguntas por que quiero ir al templo

-es que no se por qué quieres ir

-no soy tonta sé que quieres ir al templo y…

-¿y tu como sabes eso?

-por favor Cloud hablas en sueños

-¿que?

-oh Aeris oh Aeris oh no te vallas no te vallas-dijo con diversión en la voz pero con tristeza en los ojos

-vamos llevemos a los niños será como un día de campo

-¿segura?

-si

-de acuerdo

-ok yo preparo la comida y tu viste a los después de un rato todo estaba listo, entonces nos fuimos en la camioneta- ahora tenemos una-y fuimos hacia el templo, en el camino pasaron canciones de Justin bieber, los niños corearon la canción e incluso yo lo hice adoraba ver a Denzel con una sonrisa en la cara.

Llegamos al tempo y la primera en bajar fue Marlene estaba ansiosa por ver las flores después de tanto tiempo la entiendo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡TIFA! CLOUD!-Marlene salió corriendo del templo

-¿Qué pasa?

-a, ahí, ahí, adentro hay alguien-dijo entre sollozos

-Cloud, chicos entren al auto, no habrá picnic, lo siento

-de acuerdo, ven Marlene vamos al auto-dijo Denzel

-Cloud, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¿Qué necesitas?

-lleva a los niños a casa y distráelos yo iré a ver que vio Marlene

-de acuerdo

-ve

Me subí al auto, y conduje hasta casa Denzel abrazo a Marlene hasta que se quedo dormida y me pregunto

-¿Qué paso?

-honestamente no lo se, escucha Tifa me pidió que los llevara a casa y ella se encargaría de lo que vio Marlene allá

-ok

-¿Denzel?

-¿si?

-cuando lleguemos me iré otra vez a Midgar, ¿podrías cuidar a Marlene hasta que vuelva?

-claro

-gracias

TIFA POV:

Los vi irse y entre esperando no encontrarme con alguna sorpresa, abrí las puertas del templo y… ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ!.


End file.
